


The Corrupt Bargain

by robtang



Category: 20th Century CE RPF, APUSH - Fandom
Genre: APUSH, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, American History, CEO, CollegeBoard, Corruption, Fluff and Crack, Fundraisers, Gilded Age, Homophobia, I Love You, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Millionaire, Party, Sexual Tension, Slurs, but they're not actually students, more like rail him, no beta we die like the workers in vanderbilt's factory, poor x rich, railroad, robber baron, these are my notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robtang/pseuds/robtang
Summary: president arthur gets up to some naughty business as he tries to save his struggling university. thankfully, there's a loving millionaire right around the corner to help him with his problem ;)
Relationships: Chester Arthur/Cornelius Vanderbilt, President Arthur/Cornelius Vanderbilt
Kudos: 2





	The Corrupt Bargain

**Author's Note:**

> inconsistent writing style, sorry :(
> 
> chester arthur fancast as timothee chalamet
> 
> cornelius vanderbily fancast as tyler hoechlin

Chester Arthur ran a hand through his wavy brown hair as he glanced around the room. Powerful figures were scattered about the room, chatting amongst each other. The short man sighed, taking another sip of his wine.  _ Another boring party, _ he thought with an exhausted sigh. Ever since Vanderbilt University suffered through a scandal (something about a hazing?), people had been cautious with their donations. Chester, as the president of the University, was obligated to attend most of the fundraisers they’ve held since. And despite his high position at the university, he’d talked to no less than 2 separate people at this fundraiser. 

Suddenly noticing a tall figure approaching him, he straightened his posture and cleared his throat. The man exuded an aura of power and influence, making Chester’s senses tingle in excitement. He vaguely recognized the face, he was probably a CEO of a rich company, much like many of the other attendees at the party.

“Hello, sir,” he greeted as the man came into his space. “I’m Chester Arthur, this university’s president.” He reached out a hand, which the other man took in his own large ones in a handshake. It was slow and sensuous, Chester could feel the roughness of the mysterious man’s hands. The feeling did wonders to his tired body and his cheeks reddened in embarrassment. A smirk appeared on the man’s face and Chester averted his eyes in distress. 

“Perfect. I was looking all over this place to find whoever was in charge.” He pulled his hand back to run through that  _ perfect _ hair of his. Chester’s breath caught in his throat at the sight. 

“Well you’ve come to the right place,” he lamely said, immediately cringing at his response. 

The man took a step closer to Chester, his musky scent taking over all of his senses. He brought his muscled arm to the wall, trapping him in his grasp. “I have a few propositions for you,” the man gruffly whispered in his ear. Chester felt his face go ablaze.

The president was going to respond when they heard a hushed voice behind them. “What a bunch of f*ggots...”

“That slur isn’t yours to reclaim!” Chester squeaked out at the person who had spoke the word. The larger figure placed a steady hand on his shoulder. 

“Calm down, kitten. Let me...soothe you,” he grunted huskily into his ear, lightly nibbling on his earlobe. Chester quivered under his touch, forgetting the presence of the homophobes a few feet away from them as he felt the taller man’s lips mouth at his ear. “I’ll lay down the tracks and ride my train right through you, gonna build up in you like I built my wealth.”

He moaned as the image of the mysterious CEO violating his spaces invaded his imagination. Not only violating his personal bubble, but also the American Anti-Corruption Act. Such treason made him feel bad, but also so,  _ so  _ good at the same time. His legs quivered as he imagined the power (and hopefully other things as well) coursing through him, his cinnamon twist hardening at the idea. 

The dangerously handsome CEO in front of him took notice of his little issue and brought his knee between his (hopefully) future submissive’s legs. Taking stock of their location, he lifted Chester fireman style and brought them to his limo in front of Vanderbilt University. He opened the door, his biceps bulging. Chester couldn't help but see the ways that his back muscles moved under his thin shirt and  _ damn,  _ the way that ass bounced. The powerful man placed him down on the seat as if he was the most precious thing in his world. The CEO took his finger and cupped the little man’s cheek. Chester nuzzled into his rough hands.

Looking up through his fluffy hair, Chester asked, “Who even are you?”

“Cornelius.” The CEO looked up through thick eyelashes at Chester with a sly glint in his eye. “Cornelius Vanderbilt,” he said in a deep baritone that dissolved any resolve that Chester had.

“Oh my god... I can’t be seen with you. I can’t, I’m going to be impeached!” 

“Don’t worry baby, you won’t be impeached, but something else will  _ definitely _ happen tonight.” Chester’s cheeks blossomed into an electrifying red. Vanderbilt chuckled seeing his possession’s shyness, hoping that he can fuck that out of him all night long. The tires screeched as the bright lights surrounding them melted into a blur. The arousal between them deepened as they stared into each other's eyes. Thoughts ran through their heads of what might happen between them tonight.

Before they knew it, a large mansion came into view and the limo slowed down. The brilliant full moon reflected off of Chester’s rich chocolate eyes, capturing Vanderbilt in a trance. His pupils dilated and his lust became overwhelming.

“Need...you...now” he grunted out, his meat stick straining against his pants. He swung the car door open, and gathered Chester in his arms, taking off for his mansion. 

* * *

The night was gay and exuberant. Power exuded off of Vanderbilt as they both lay in his  _ robber baron  _ sized bed, panting with love evident in both of their eyes.

“Vandy, I-”

“Shh, pup.” And the room went silent once again, the morning sun peeking through the horizon. Chester’s phone lit up the room.

“Oh god, oh fuck,” Chester hastily said, his heart rate skyrocketing. It was the VU Ethics Board. They’d been caught. They knew of the affair between Vanderbilt University’s president and their top donor. Shit, shit, shit, SHIT. The university couldn’t afford another scandal! They were already at their wit’s end, reputation in shambles. If there wasn’t enough funding from  _ somewhere  _ soon, the Vanderbilt family’s crown jewel would come crashing down and it would be all  _ his fault. _

Vanderbilt couldn't take it anymore, he couldn’t bear seeing his love’s eyes going wide with fear instead of the lust as it once had. He took him into his lap and muttered sweet nothings into his ear, rubbing circles on his back to try and calm him down.

“Let’s calm down, take a deep breath.” Chester complied, inhaling and exhaling with small shaky breaths. “And let  _ me  _ take care of you. Don’t worry about the university’s reputation, I can fix that.” Chester’s eyes widened in a desperate hope. “Of course, it’ll come with a small fee,” Vanderbilt finished with a smirk.

Chester whimpered out, “But we don’t have the funds for that! We’re finished!”

“There’s an alternative payment method,” Vandy huskily said without a care in the world. He got up in Chester’s face and put his lips right up to his ear. “Just let me bust in you whenever I want, just like how I bust my unions.”

A small grin appeared on both of their faces. They closed the blinds and locked the door. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked this fic as much as i liked writing it!!!  
> written with love by me and my co-author  
> give me a fucking five on the goddamn AP test you greedy fuckers at collegeboard


End file.
